greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Multiverse: Heroes of the Alliance
Great Multiverse: Heroes of the Alliance, or HOTA is an action RPG published by LucasArts and developed in part by Bioware, the makers of Star Wars: KotOR and Dragon Age. The game retains the RTS aspects of the first game, and also keeps much of the exploration element of the previous game. HOTA takes place well in the First War.. It runs on roughly the same engine as the first game, but the graphics are obviously far superior due to next gen consoles. Gameplay HOTA is a RTS combat focused RPG with heavy exploration elements. There are around 30 universes and 150 planets confirmed to be accessible at this point, as opposed to the 6 or 7 available in its predecessor. Combat Combat is relatively similar to Star Wars KotOR games and Dragon Age: Inquisition, with an option for an attack available on a bar under the character. Attack abilities can be upgraded through leveling up, as well as items that are picked up throughout the game. Some additions to the combat are the use of portable shields to use as cover, as well as the ability to take cover during a firefight. Grenades can be thrown while on the run, and the animations for running and combat after running have been totally upgraded to make them look more smooth. Combat rolls and the chance to throw back grenades has been added as well. Levelling HOTA has a high priority on RPG elements, such as leveling up. HOTA uses experience points acquired from quests or killing enemies to help level up your character. Upgrades such as more grenade space, a higher party size, or the ability to shoot force lightning are just the beginning of some of the many upgrades available. Exploration Exploration is a key element in the game, as exploring will open up new areas and reveal secrets and easter eggs. Exploring is a good way to earn xp, as charting an area will give a player extra xp, but the player will be subjected to the dangers of the wilderness. Exploring will also help you find new party members and quests. Transportation Mounts are used to travel great distances in a short time. These mounts can either be tamed or bought at livestock stores. Different livestock stores will have different mounts depending on the planet. Speeder bikes, vehicles and pod racers are also viable forms of transportation. They go much faster and can be equipped with weapons, but cost much more. The player can also use tanks and other army vehicles in the game. The attacks in these vehicles is very similar to that of regular attacks. The player's flagship, aptly named The Spirit of the Ebon Hawk, can be changed and upgraded from a small smuggler ship resembling that of Boba Fett's, or the Federation's USS Enterprise. Mounts Cross-Faction Vehicles Armies Once a player rises to leader of their faction, they can assemble an army sufficient enough to defeat their opposition. The player can ask worlds they hold for soldiers, hold a draft (gains dark side points), hire mercenaries or make clones or droids. As a leader, you can even buy beasts, such as wampas and aacklays for your army. You should also invest in vehicles and ships for your army, as well as special units and upgrades. Jedi and Sith can also be recruited or turned to fight for your side in war. During battles, you can command your forces from the field or in a top down perspective, adding in some more RTS and some managing aspects in the game. Character Customization At the beginning of the game the player is prompted to create their own player who they control throughout the game. This creation has the basic facial customization aspects, and has a new feature from KOTOR: the ability to choose the race of your character. There are several races that are playable and each have their own advantages. Once you've picked the race of your character, you have the ability to choose the class of the character. There are four classes: Aggressor,' Diplomat',' Protector',' '''and' Scoundrel'. The '''Aggressor '''class tends to be more combat oriented, and will often stray towards the dark side. '''Diplomat '''will only fight when necessary or if provoked, but are masters at force maneuvers. '''Protectors '''always do whats best for others and are agile and speedy. '''Scoundrels '''tend to be dark side or bounty hunter classes who are naturally good at gambling, Pazaak, scavenging, persuasion, and swoop racing. Once the player has picked their class, they are given stats that fit their class and then are given 10 skill points to allocate. The skills are as following: '''Computer Use'-How good a player is at hacking mainframes and gaining information. Demolitions-How well a player can set and defuse mines and traps. Stealth-How sneaky a player is. Engineering-How good the player is with robots and droids. Awareness-Increases the players chance of a dodge or saving roll as well as awareness about current events in the galaxy. Persuasion-How persuasive a player is to others. Repair-How well a player can repair objects, ships, vehicles, droids, and robots. Security-How good at overriding security systems a player is. Treat Injury-How well a player can treat his or her injuries or the injuries of their party members with medkits and force abilities. Agility-How fast the player is and how well they can dodge. These skills range from 1-20 and will affect what the player can do over the course of the game. After the player has spent their allocated skill points they can choose from many abilities they might want for their character. These abilities